


Putting 'Happy' in 'Happy Birthday'

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shakarian - Freeform, it's fluff coated angst with rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: Because spending it in hospital doesn't make it much of one.





	Putting 'Happy' in 'Happy Birthday'

It’s the night before Shepard’s birthday, and Shepard’s asleep. Her hospital bed warm as her monitors beep. For weeks she’s been here, stuck in this bed, with scars and burns from her toes to her head.

But Garrus is not sleeping, nor in his chair, but as always, he’s giving her the utmost care. He’s been up all night changing the look of the room, illuminated by just the light of the moon.

With business’ just starting to get back on their feet, it’s hard to shop around, online or in the street. After weeks of planning, it was finally here, as were his deliveries - decorations and beer.

She’s had it rough since the war ended; memories and scars that’ll never be mended. Sometimes it’s almost too much to bare - too much pain, whimpering in despair.

Garrus wants nothing more than to see her get through this, to see her smile again; one of pure bliss. This day was meant to help more than any other, to be surrounded by friends, comrades and her lover.

The room was too small to gather them for a surprise, so later they would come, long after she’s opened her eyes. Until that time, this set up would have to do. His back was aching and it was half-past two.

As he quietly crept back into his chair, he gazed at her eyes, her mouth, her hair. There wasn’t much left and burns covered her skin, but no matter what she said, she was still beautiful to him.

To the warmth of the sun, she finally woke, and the sight in front of her almost made her choke. Banners, balloons and lanterns were everywhere, all with bright colours - it was too much to bare.

Garrus shot his head up when he heard her sob. Watching her look around – had he done a bad job? Was it making her feel worse, reminding her of better days? Did she think she was dreaming, all of this a haze?

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, a gesture that usually puts her mind at ease. She turned to look at him, tears running done her face. Had all of this been one big mistake?

But these tears were something he hadn’t seen before, not like the tears when he first came through the door. A moment later and her smile let him know, that he’d done the right thing - look at her glow!

“You did this?” She asked, her voice broken and small. “Yes,” he replied, “it was no trouble at all.” From lack of sleep, his words come out with a slur. But it really was nothing, he’d do anything for her.

All of the guests had come and gone, and despite her objections, they sung the birthday song. She wasn’t mad, she was far too pleased. Her mind, her body and spirit had eased.

The company was nice and the food was good. She smiled and talked for as long as she could. Her eyes grew tired, her stomach and heart full. The suns warmth had faded, now just a breeze, nice and cool.

But before she succumbed to the comfort of her bed, she turned to Garrus, smiled and said, “Thank you for everything. I love you.” And his response would never change, saying “I love you, too.”

Her peaceful face said words she would yet admit, but the message was clear - it was all worth it. As she drifted, he bent forward to kiss her forehead, whispering the words,

“Happy Birthday, Shepard.”


End file.
